For infusion or blood transfusion, a chemical solution or blood is transferred from an infusion bag or blood transfusion bag to a patient using a flexible tube. In peritoneal dialysis, e.g., a silicone rubber peritoneal catheter is inserted into the patient's abdominal cavity, and a dialyzate solution is introduced into and drained from the abdominal cavity through a transfer tube (extension tube) connected to the peritoneal catheter. The transfer tube is provided with a tube clamp that closes the tube so as to prevent leakage of the dialyzate solution stored in the abdominal cavity.
In a commonly used tube clamp, a roller that functions as a pressing member for closing a tube is mounted movably in a housing (see, e.g., JP 55(1980)-72986 A (Patent Document 1)). When the roller is moved by rotating it with a finger, a clearance between the roller and the base of the housing varies with changes in the position of the roller. This allows the tube to be compressed and released.
JP 7(1995)-100207 A (Patent Document 2) discloses a tube clamp that is similar in clamping action to that of Patent Document 1, but has been modified to facilitate the manipulation. The tube clamp of Patent Document 2 uses, instead of the roller, a movable pressing member combined with a control member in the form of a lever for moving the pressing member in a housing. The pressing member does not need to be operated directly with a finger, and the control member pivots about a point (fulcrum) of attachment to the housing. The control member is designed so that the path of a rotational movement of its end portion crosses the rear end of the pressing member. At the crossing position, the end portion of the control member abuts on the rear end of the pressing member and moves the pressing member in the direction of clamping the tube. The clamping operation by the control member rather than the pressing member itself can be performed easily and reliably with a smaller force.
Patent Document 1: JP 55(1980)-72986 A
Patent Document 2: JP 7(1995)-100207 A